Al fin
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Alguien tiene que ceder y sabe que no será su hermano.


AL FIN, MIO, HERMANA

Por: AliceIggyKirkland / Persephone (en otros sites)

Renuncia: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen al manga/anime "Axis Powers Hetalia", de Hidekaz Himaruya, al igual que sus nombres en algunos casos. Las situaciones presentadas en la misma, son completamente ajenas al argumento original y sin connotaciones históricas, además de ser material de esta autora.

Personajes: Yekaterina* _Cherchenko (Ucrania)_, _Natasha Arlovskaya (Belarús), IvánBraginsky (Rusia), General Invierno (Zima, viento invernal)_.

*: Uso este nombre para Ucrania porque lo he visto en muchos fics (o por lo menos en muchos que he leído)

Guías: Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Belarús y las que estan subrayadas, son los pensamientos de Ucrania.

* * *

><p>(Dos niñas. Una, algo mayor, de cabello trenzado y color rubio trigo. Otra, más pequeña, de cabello suelto y platinado. La más grande peinaba a la chiquilla, entonando la marcha nupcial, dejando a la otra tomar entre sus manitas una figurilla en miniatura de su hermano mayor. Menor, para quien atendía las largas y casi blancuzcas hebras.)<p>

_Siempre fuimos como el día y la noche. Éramos diferentes hasta en la manera de amar. Para ti es sacrificarte hasta las lágrimas por otros. Para mí…_

- ¡Natasha! ¡Iván!

Yekaterina, una rubia mujer de exuberante belleza, corría desesperada, demacrada por la larga, mala noche que sus hermanos decidieron regalarle.

_Anoche, salí a respirar, rastrear ese olor a nieve y sangre que siempre carga mi hermano. Mi hermano… ¡Qué pecaminosa situación la mía! Porque ya lo dije, ella y yo somos diferentes: ella nos quiere y yo __lo__ amo. Sólo a él._

_He caminado toda la noche a paso lento, cuidando mi espalda de los lobos y quizá algún oso insatisfecho._

_He percibido el tenue olor a campo y lluvia de ella. Sé que a ratos mira fuera de casa para hallar señales mías y de él, aunque es posible que esté más preocupada por mí. Yo he escapado. No puedo dejar que él esté pasando la noche en otro lado que no sea mío. Y me enfada que ella haya permitido eso. Es tan débil…_

- No se los pudo tragar la tierra. Brat! Sestra! Budʹ laska, day̆te vidpovidʹ.i

Su pecho se oprimía mientras apresuraba más y más su paso. No veía con buenos ojos que ambos chicos no hayan aparecido durante toda la noche. El General Invierno era muy manipulador y ella conocía los corazones de Natasha e Ivan.

_Huelo tu miedo, Ivan. Has corrido por aquí y quizás hasta más lejos, pero el General quiere reclamar mi alma y eso no lo puedo permitir. Mi alma es tuya, brat_ii_. ¿Qué nadie lo entiende? ¿Ni lo imaginas? ¿Acaso ella no ha comprendido tampoco? Lástima, mi General, no puedo obedecerlo. Es más, la suerte está conmigo. Esa iglesia impedirá su paso, General._

Cherchenko…

Braginsky…

Arlovskaya…

Puedo oírlo, General. Usted está reclamando nuestras presencias. Lo ha hecho toda la noche y si tuviese mejor condición, lo habría enfrentado. Sabe usted que he sido rebelde, pero ya no tengo esa energía. Ahora, Ivan es el jefe de casa y Natasha es todavía más insurrecta de lo que yo alguna vez fui.

Me gustaría cumplir con su sueño, siempre que la suerte la acompañe…

_¿Puedo pedir algo? ¿Puedo hacerlo hasta que se cumpla?_

He visto a lo lejos una iglesia y a Ivan, entrar en ella.

_¿Es que al fin llegó el día?... ¿Me has escuchado (Dios)?_

He llegado a prisa al portón. Y veo a Ivan a medio camino al altar, asustado, observando a Natasha girar y girar, balbuceando lo mucho que ha rogado por este momento.

Quizá… Yo también…

El joven Ivan se hallaba atrapado entre las dos mujeres que ha tenido en su vida.

- Sestra!

El hombre rubio y de ojos violetas, Ivan, ha volteado a ver quien hacía ruido al entrar, sonriendo feliz de ver a su hermana mayor.

Es hora de que el agua tome su cauce.

Ha girado la mujer a cerrar el portón, notando un candado abierto y cadenas colgando de la cerradura. Su hermano no entiende lo que hace y decide acercarse. Cuando la toma del brazo, ella ya había asegurado la entrada y voltea a ver a su hermano menor a los ojos. Poco a poco, va quitando la gran mano de Ivan de su delicado brazo y observa curiosa su bufanda.

Todo parecía normal para el joven: su hermana mayor, como cuando eran niños, le arreglaba su prenda favorita, hasta que empezó a sentir apretada la tela alrededor de su cuello.

Era surrealista ver a la menor de los tres, bailando entre las bancas del sacro lugar, mientras en la puerta, Yekaterina ahorcaba a su querido hermano con la bufanda que ella misma le regaló.

_¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! En los cielos aceptaron que eres mío. ¡Mío!_

- Te quiero, Ivan. Pero, sabes que no puedo negarle nada.

- Por… favor…

- Y tú lo gritaste ¿recuerdas? "Sólo muerto te aceptaré, Natasha"… Así que MUERTO estarás, con Natasha.

Un último jalón, extendiendo por completo sus brazos, y por fin Ivan cayó de rodillas ante la mayor. Con fuerza, Yekaterina arrastró el cadáver hasta el frente, ignorando el baile frenético de su desquiciada hermanita.

Cuando ella ve el cuerpo tendido a sus pies, le quita la bufanda y se la coloca en el cuello y antes de salir por la sacristía, llama a su hermanita, diciendo: "Te dejo un regalo."

Triste fue el destino de Ivan… Su cuerpo yace frío entre los brazos de la niñita de cabellos plateados llamada Natasha, quien lo mira como la más enamorada de las novias frente al altar, mientras su hermana mayor, Yekaterina, camina entre las cruces del cementerio, detrás de la iglesia, sin rumbo fijo y el General Invierno las inspira a entonar un vals, pero no cualquiera: La Marcha Nupcial.

* * *

><p>i Ucraniano: ¡Hermano! ¡Hermana! Por favor, respondan.<p>

ii Bielorruso: hermano.

* * *

><p>Por favor, dejen reviews y no me maten con ellos T.T que esto salió de oír "Carrots and Sticks" del OST de "Paint it, white! Hetalia". Ni yo misma sé como salió esto.<p> 


End file.
